


Perfect

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon's prepared a nice romantic evening for his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



 

Jolyon's spent the whole day preparing for a romantic evening with his boyfriend.  He's tidied the entire house, prepared a home-made meal so that it's ready just to go in the oven and be cooked.  Even found out the lube and condoms so that there's no hunting around to find them once things have got passionate. Which has happened on a couple of occasions, and it was a bit awkward.  All he wants is for everything to be perfect for his perfect boyfriend. He's checking his watch, Kevin should be home any minute now and the excitement is palpable. 

Kevin wanders in the door and the second he locks eyes on Jo there's a huge grin on his face. He's bounding across to see Jo, arms outstretched for a hug as Jo lifts him up and kisses him passionately, soft moans echoing around the house.  Kevin looks tiny in Jo's embrace, his large hands firmly grasping Kevin's rear as their kiss gets more intense. Jo breaks the kiss and sets Kevin down. Placing one last tender kiss on Kevin's forehead before asking him, "Do you want dinner now? Or a cup of tea?" When Kevin looks confused he adds, "Coffee?"

"Erm, I thought maybe something else," Kevin says cheekily, the look in his eyes definitely says sex and he's trying to lead Jo to the bedroom while Jo's offering to make a sandwich, or get some biscuits.

"I love you," Jo sighs and Kevin kisses him again, leading him backwards into the bedroom as they kiss.  Jo halts them as they approach the bed before getting Kevin to lie out the perfectly made bed with its fresh sheets. He's fluffing up the pillows and arranging the duvet so it's comfy.  As he starts slowly stripping off his clothes, pulling his t-shirt off in one swift movement he misses Kevin rolling his eyes as he asks, "Are you comfy?"

With the t-shirt gone, he's slowly slipping out of his jeans, leaving only his red boxers, they're the lucky boxers that he was wearing the night he met Kevin.  "Would you like a glass of water?" Jo asks, even though Kevin can see that his cock is already leaking.

"No, uh, it's fine," Kevin stammers.

Jo bites his lip before revealing his enormous cock, watching as Kevin's eyes widen at the sight of it, even though he's seen it many times before he still looks surprised by the size of it.

Kevin's shrugging off his clothing with alarming speed and Jo has to duck to avoid his jeans, with his phone still in the pocket, being slung out with incredible speed.  Kevin's lying out on the bed, elegantly stretched out and it takes Jo's breath away just how beautiful his boyfriend is.

"Do you want the light on?" Jo asks, the sun's just starting to set but there's still more than enough light to see by.  Jo puts the light on and slinks back to the bed, lying out next to Kevin before tracing his tattoo with his fingers. Kissing along the side of his neck as he does it, listening to the little gasps of pleasure as Kevin writhes on the bed.

Jo's sucking at his nipples, delighting in the way Kevin squirms as he does it.  He's fidgeting so much that he can't help but ask, "Are you comfortable?"

"For god's sake Jo, just fuck me!" Kevin growls, he's grabbing the lube that was thoughtfully left by the bed and slicking up three fingers before spreading his legs and shoving them all in. Jo watches on with a mixture of horror and fascination as Kevin roughly fingers himself open before pouncing on Jo, pinning him to the bed and straddling him with a grin that's bordering on the manic.

The ease with which he sinks down onto Jo's cock is mindboggling and he's starting to thrust his hips before Jo's even had a moment to appreciate how good it feels.  It's nice but he can tell from Kevin's face that it's not quite the passionate sex he was expecting.  "Do you want to change position?" Jo asks and Kevin chuckles.

"Yes, fuck me into the mattress?" Kevin says with a grin.

"Anything for you," Jo says with a smile before flipping them, never letting their bodies separate, so that he's towering over Kevin.  He hooks Kevin's ankles over his shoulders allowing him not only to get the best angle but to be close enough to kiss Kevin and whisper sweet nothings while they make love. Although that's too tender a word for this frantic sex, their bodies grinding together as Jo tries to give Kevin the orgasm he's looking for.  The kind that leaves you weak at the knees and seeing stars all at the same time. 

Jo makes another slight adjustment to the angle and Kevin cries out in pleasure. "There?" Jo asks as Kevin nods frantically, lips compressed together in frustration.  Jo watches his orgasm prepare for release, wrapping a hand around his cock as he carries on with the same perfect pace, right on the border of raw and not fast enough.

Kevin's feet are twitching by his ear and Jo smiles, he knows that's the start of Kevin's orgasm and with that Kevin's moaning beneath him, his perfect ass clenching around Jo as he comes. 

Jo's own orgasm is spectacular and he collapses onto Kevin as tries to get his breath back, whispering to him, "That was amazing, you are just perfect. I love you so much".  He's kissing along the side of his neck, his strength not yet regained. "Did you enjoy that?" Jo smirks and when he gets no response he looks up at Kevin.

He's sound asleep, huge grin on his face after his spectacular orgasm.  Jo carefully withdraws, not wanting to disturb his sleeping beauty, before tiptoeing out to the bathroom. He returns with a damp washcloth and gently cleans Kevin up, he'd hate for him to wake up feeling all sticky and gross.  While he's doing it he notices that one bit of Kevin isn't sleeping, he's already hard again.

He jumps in surprise and Kevin jerks in his sleep but doesn't wake.  Jo breathes a sigh of relief before curling in around Kevin. He's just dozing off to sleep when he hears Kevin's breathless voice say, "Are you ready for round two?"

 


End file.
